


Xavier's Gifted Coffee House

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Fluff, M/M, Mutants Are Accepted, or at lest more accepted than they are in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: In which Charles Xavier owns a all mutant coffee shop





	1. Barista Beauty

The smell of freshly roasted coffee beans filled Logan's nose as he pushed open the door to Xavier's gifted coffee house. He had heard nothing but good things about the popular yet small mutant owned shop and had finally gotten the time to check it out. Making his way to the check out area he felt irritation settling in his gut as he noticed the lack of staff behind the counter. He waited a few moments to see if anyone would come out from the back from before ringing the small service bell by the tip jar. When the bell was met with only dead air Logan leaned a bit over the counter and called out a firm yet polite " Excuse me? are you open? ".

Not long after the words had left his mouth the swinging door to the back room opened to revel a tall young man with long auburn hair. The young mans long legs carried him to the register quickly and Logan took note of the mans strong jawline, plush lips and most of all his magnetic crimson on onyx eyes. Logan felt his mouth go dry as a deep instinctual pull to the man churned in his gut.

" Sorry for de wait, Remy is de only one here this early and de beignets were ready to come out of de fryer. " The young man explained, " What can I do for you today mon ami? "

Logan's brain couldn't think of anything other than the barista's accent and he found himself having to clear his throat twice before he could speak.

" I Was told this was the best Cafe in town and thought I'd check it out fer myself. " Logan grunted.

Remy's polite smile spread into a smirk at Logan's words, " Oui, you won't find better coffee than ours. what would you like to try? ".

Logan took a glance at the large menu hanging over the back counter before deciding he couldn't choose, " Surprise me. " .

Remy nodded before glancing over Logan from head to toe. Once he had taken a long look he made a face of determination before taking a cup in hand and turning towards the back counter. Logan watched as his coffee was prepared, taking in the not only long but lithe body of the barista. As he watched Remy pour a mix of liquids in the cup he realized none of the machines were plugged up. He was about to ask why when He saw the young mans hands glow a faint pink where they held the cup, It didn't take long for steam to rise form the now hot coffee inside. The young mans mutation was more than just a pretty set of eyes apparently. 

Before Loagn knew it the young man was turning around with a full cup.

" One Lumber jack latte for the mountain man with wolfish good looks. " The younger man said as he handed the drink over.

Logan let out a chuckle as he felt a slight blush heat his cheeks, the young man was clearly after a tip since he was way out of Logan's league.

" Whata I owe ya bub? ". Logan asked.

" Non, no charge. " The man said and Logan began to protest.

" Nah I can't do that. " Logan said with a shake of his head.

" oui, you can. after all a man as handsome as you should never pay for coffee cher. " The man replied as he smiled at Logan.

Logan shook his head but didn't argue further as he brought the cup up to his mouth to take a taste. The coffee slid into his mouth and Logan had to fight back a moan at the flavor of maple and cinnamon that danced on his tongue. The barista laughed letting Logan know he had failed at containing the moan but he could barely care as he went back for another sip.

" This is damn good! " Logan exclaimed. 

The barista laughed loudly and suddenly the coffee had nothing on the soft pearl of laughter emitted by the younger man. The laugh sounded like a early morning, bright and full of life.

" Glad you like, Remy invented that recipe him self. " The barista said.

" Well, i'll have to make sure to come back for more of this tomorrow morning. " Logan said.

The barista smiled widely before the sound of a door opening alerted them that someone else had entered the shop. Logan looked over to spot two men in dark coats holding hands. The smaller of the two looked over at Logan with a friendly smile before speaking to the cashier.

" Sorry to be so late Remy, Erik and I had to wait for highway patrol to remove a fallen tree from over driveway. " The man said as he and his taller partner slid behind the counter with Remy.

" Its okay Charles, I finished most of de treats for de day and this lovely man was keeping me company. " Remy said with a head nod and wink in Logan's direction.

Logan realized with a start that these must be the owners and feared he would get Remy in trouble for a moment. Charles looked over at Logan and then laughed as the taller man he had arrived with glared at Remy.

" let me guess you gave him a free coffee? " The taller of the two owners asked. 

" Of course, how else is Remy supposed to flirt with him? " Remy asked.

The Man snarled, " you aren't supposed to flirt with the customers. ".

Remy rolled his eyes as Charles answered for him, " Now love, wheres the harm in Remy being polite? ".

The mans glare softened before he sighed and walked away in to the kitchen. Charles winked at Remy and followed behind his partner. it was at this point that Logan realized he should be minding his own business and began to leave. Remy noticing his retreat called out, " Don't forget to come see me again Wolvie? ".

Logan felt his lips slip into a smile as he turned to nod at the young red head. He would definitely be coming back.


	2. Meet The Staff

Remy watched trough the window as the customer he had just served climbed up into his old beat down pick up truck and sped off. Remy had a moment to hope the man really would return when Charles and Erik emerged once again from the back kitchen. Charles was munching happily on a powered donuts while Erik carried the full tray of said donuts to the snack display case.

" Lebeau what have I told you about giving away free product ? " Erik admonished.

" Oh love let Remy have some fun, you know he doesn't really do it often and besides this times different. isn't it Remy? " Charles said with a knowing look.

" I thought you agreed not to read my mind when I started working here? " Remy asks.

" ah yes, but I didn't have to read your mind to see the way you looked at that man wasn't the same way you look at the other customers you flirt with just for fun." Charles replied.

Remy blushed but didn't deny Charles' observation. Charles chuckled but left Remy alone with Erik to go retrieve more bake goods for the display case.

" Fine, its not a problem this time but don't let this become a regular thing Lebeau . " Erik said sternly.

" Sir, yes sir. " Remy shouted with a flamboyant salute.

Erik rolled his eyes but let the matter drop. Remy had been working for them longer than any other employ and though he was a bit wild he was a hard worker and a good friend of Charles. Plus Erik couldn't deny that his exotic good looks brought in more than a few customers. 

" Erik, dear can you start on the mix for the babka cake. " Charles asked sweetly as he wrapped his arms around his husbands waist.

Erik smiled down at the shorter man and with a quick kiss to the top of his head, nodded and went to start the dessert. Charles went to stand by Remy, checking the register as well as the written shift schedule under the counter. He wasn't the only one running late this morning but with the blizzard they had two days ago he wasn't surprised.

" Have you heard from anyone today? " Charles inquired 

" Kurt called, he and Scott are having a bit of trouble getting out of the city. Apparently damage from the blizzard is worse up there. " Remy said.

Charles sighed, He loved winter but lately blizzards were becoming more common in new york and with the shop being on the outskirts of the city in a rural area most of his staff had a long drive without road damage and snow slowing them down further. 

" Call Storm and have her pick Kurt and Scott up on her way here. She can't help the damage but maybe she can use her powers to help with icy roads and such. " Charles told Remy, " We may not get much business today but I'd like us to still be open for anyone who may need a hot beverage. ".

" Always so thoughtful of others homme " Remy whispered as he held the phone to his ear as he waited for Storm to pick up.

" I try. " Charles said as he headed to the kitchen.

" Hes costing us money Charles. " was the first thing Erik said upon seeing his husband.

" Now Now dear, were making more than enough product for Remy to give away a free sample now and again. " Charles assured, " Besides I didn't open this place to make money. " .

" I know. This shop is for anyone who needs a safe place to work or an opportunity to start a new life. " Erik said, " I've heard this speech a hundred times love and I love that you're so caring but it could be a weakness if you're not careful. " 

" My parents left me more than enough money to support myself for decades. I could never make a profit off this shop and it still wouldn't affect our lifestyle. " Charles said as he took Erik's hand, " But people need a safe haven Erik. Remember when we first met Remy? "

Erik sighed but the memories flooded his mind. A young mutant about eighteen shivering on the street with his father. The two of them had been huddled by a small fire under a bridge Erik and Charles often walked under in the park. Charles had stopped the minute he spotted the two men. He had learned that Remy and his father had been living on the streets since no one would hire an ex con or his son. Erik thought that was a wise decision but Charles had been outraged when he heard Jean-Luc's robin hood like tale that had ended with him in prison for five years and Remy in foster care until he had hit eighteen.

Remy and His father had moved to new york in hopes that no one would no him there but sadly most places did thorough back ground checks and it hadn't taken long for the little money they had to run out. Charles had hired them both on the spot and even gave them the upstairs apartment over the shop. Erik had been sure they would wake up to a ransacked shop that first morning but Remy and his father had proven to be not only hard workers but fiercely loyal. 

The sound of Remy humming in the front of the store brought Erik back from his memories. He pulled Charles into a tight hug. 

" I remember, and you're right. this place is about helping others and thats all that matters. " Erik whispered into his husbands ear.

Charles smirked up at Erik, " I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that, did you just say I was right? ".

" You're not cute when you're smug, love. " Erik replied with a laugh. 

A sudden wind whisked trough the store alerting them all to the arrival of Storm, Kurt and Scott. Storm and Kurt immediately greet Remy as Scott makes his way over to where Erik and Charles are exiting the kitchen. Erik had been the one to hire Scott and he had never regretted his judge of character. The young mutant had proven to be quite responsible and had quickly worked his way to manager status at the Cafe.

" sorry we're late sirs. " Scott addressed the older couple.

" Its quite all right Mr. summers, the snow held us back as well. Mr. Lebeau was the only one able to arrive on time and only because he lives upstairs. ". Erik assured the younger man.

Charles called out to every one to huddle closer and began his daily pep talk, " Okay everyone, the blizzard of the week is done so I'm sure as roads are clear things are gonna get busy so lets give it our all today. ".

" And if you get a bigot don't forget to inform them we are Mutant and proud and show them the exit. " Erik said with a grin closer to a snarl.

Charles shook his head at his always ready to fight husband. Erik and Charles shared a lot of views but when it came to enforcing acceptance of their kind Erik was a bit more radical than Charles but given the way Erik had lost his parents back when Mutants were first fighting for their rights Charles didn't have the heart to blame him. The staff dispersed to start their daily tasks and Charles smiled as Erik used his power to flip on all of the coffee machines Remy had forgotten to turn on again that morning.


End file.
